Inevitable Conflict
by xIIITrainIIIx
Summary: A futuristic setting from the world of Naruto. I have taken a few liberties with the characters, and completely changed everything. All that remains the same are the names, and certain characteristics. Hope you enjoy!
1. A New Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any related products. All I own is the story. ****  
**

**Inevitable Conflict**

_**Chapter 1 **_

_A New Future_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke to the loud drone outside his window. It wasn't just normal everyday buzz, that people exchanged as they went from place to place. This was something different. This is was an angry buzz. There was something not wanted outside.

Peering out of the smudged window, the man saw the blur of military uniforms. Interested, he breathed on the window, and then wiped off the misty fog that appeared on the window with his sleeve. He glanced out again, and saw a throng of people, standing in a semi-cirlce around a dais, upon which there was a rather official-looking man, holding a scroll in his hand. A gang of people who looked like hired mercenaries were standing behind the orator.

He pulled on clothes, and then ran outside, one arm not yet in its sleeve. "...need individuals willing to undergo a harsh training regime. We need individuals who will fight. Who will join?"

Shoving his arm into his sleeve, he asked the person next to him: "What's going on?"

"He wants to get a squad of elitists. Murderers. He wants an ultimate killing team. Don't know what the hell that guy is going to do with them, but all I know is that I don't want any part of it," The man turned, and shoved his way out of the crowd.

"Murderers? Killing team? What the hell is this crap? I got woken up for this?" The cranky individual turned, and walked back into his house, the door creaking shut behind him.

Two young children walked up to the front of the crowd. "We'll come," was all that that was said between them and the official.

"Is there anyone else willing to participate? I repeat, is there—" the speaker was cut off by a loud shout, "We don't want you in our goddamn village! Get the hell out of here!"

The crowd roared in agreement, and they surged forward. They were met with hard plastic shields and knives. The military behind the dais had fulfilled their duty.

The man beckoned to the young children, and then told them to get on to the back of a motorcycle. Gunning the ignition, the motorcycle began to hum, and the man drove off. Into territories unknown to the two children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, he found that they were huddled into the back of a truck, and his friend was asleep on a mattress. 'What? What is this place? What am I doing here?'

And then he remembered. He had signed up for that military, killing squad thing. That thing that would change his life. Blinking, he realized that his eyes were still heavy. He closed them softly, and fell back onto his pillow, his head sinking down.

When he was woken up next, it wasn't of his own accord. Rough hands grabbed him, and yanked him to his feet. He struggled for a moment, and then subsided, realizing where he was. All the explanation that was given was; "Your new commander wants meet you,"

The two young children, looking around ten years old, trudged down the hallway wearily, with armed guards on both sides of them. Their hair was a mess, and their clothes were torn. But they had a fierce glint in their eye that wouldn't go away.

The two guards ushered them through a thick steel door, and it snaked shut behind them. Click. A panel fell down from the ceiling, held up by robotic arms. A mechanical voice from a speaker in the corner of the room issued commands. "Choose your weapon."

The choices in front of them were a katana, dual kodachi, and kunai. The taller of the two children reached for the set of kunai, and the smaller grabbed a katana. "Begin." The voice shut off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think of it!

To readers: Reviews inspire me to write more!


	2. Testing Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto blahblahblah only the story. **

**Inevitable Conflict**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Testing Begins_

The two guards charged at the boys, seemingly unarmed. The two spun away from the attack, each in opposite directions, earning them a wound on their arm. They turned around, and saw the curved daggers that had appeared in their enemy's hands.

Looking at each other, the boys leaped backwards, and stood back to back, and then held their weapons at the ready. The guards ran at them, holding their knives over their heads. As one of the two boys aimed his blow, the other's katana streaked in, and slithered into what would have been the heart of the guard. The sound was not the sound of ripping flesh but of metal on metal. The guard had somehow managed to draw his wrist down to cover the blow, and the fabric of his sleeve began to tear, revealing a steel wrist guard. Contemptuously, the boy flicked his wrist upward, and then swung to his right, effectively decapitating his opponent.

The other guard was faring no better. He was bleeding from a long cut on his cheekbone. One of the boy's kunai was fastened to the wall. Rushing in, the boy bared his teeth, and the guard grinned. '[IEasy to block[I,' he thought to himself, bringing his dagger up to his chest, holding it sideways, ready for the thrust. To his amazement, the boy broke off of his charge, and slid on the ground, scything his leg upward, into a more tender area. The guard howled in pain. Bouncing up, the child swung his kunai in an arc, severing his enemy's jugular.

The two stopped to catch their breath, and then searched for an exit from the room. There were no windows, and the door was sealed shut. The loudspeaker turned on with a crackle. "Very good. Test two, commence,"

The two children stared at each other, wondering what it was this time, and then the metal case that they had obtained their weapons from dropped down again. The boy with the kunai ran over to the wall, and yanked the one in the wall out. Chunks of plaster rained down onto the ground. "Return your weapons," the voice instructed. The children did so obediently. The metal case swung upwards again. Behind them, a new one fell down. "Select your weapon," the voice ordered. Selecting each a handgun from the rack, they turned, back to back.

_**Recruitment Log**_

_These latest two volunteers are very promising. They finished with the two guards in a matter of minutes. Seven minutes. If they can pass these next two tests, they would be a welcome addition to the squad. The other five subjects are faring well, although not quite so well as these two, with the exception of one of those five. He finished the guards in the longest amount of time. Nineteen minutes. But he wasn't even trying. He was playing with them. That one is my favorite. These two are the ones who are efficient. My goal is close to complete. _

_-Uchiha_

The door slid open smoothly, and a set of dummy robots stepped out. "Evade, and destroy," the unknown speaker stated. "Have a good time," The loudspeaker switched off.

A hole opened in the two robot's chest, and it began firing bullets rapidly. The two boys jumped to avoid the bullets, and then, planting their feet onto the wall, leaped off of it, and somersaulted in midair, grabbing hold of a desk and flipping it onto its side. They landed behind the desk. The sound of the bullets stuck into the walls, sounding like a hailstorm in the dead of winter. Then, as the robots paused to reload, the two rolled out, from either sides of the desk, and opened fire. A bullet clogged the hole in the robots chest almost instantly, and upon trying to fire, the robots realized that they could not. They resorted to melee combat, a blade coming from their bodies into their hands.

The taller of the two boys rushed straight in, and leaped over the robot, turned, and fired in midair. It hit the control panel on the back of it, causing a mini-explosion. The robot whirred for a moment, and then stopped moving.

The other boy first shot at his robot's arms, removing them after two shots, and then eliminated the droid with a flying kick to its head, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Return your weapons," the voice droned. "Get ready."

The panel dropped down. Returning their weapons, the two looked at each other quizzically, wondering why they were given no weapons this time. Then it hit them. Hand to hand. Then the floor opened up below them, dropping them into a pit, that, when they looked down, never seemed to end.

------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for a long chapter time...I've had sports and I forgot all about this...please come back and read?


	3. News FlashDiscontinuation

My time is becoming very limited with school, basketball and other things, so I'm going to have to discontinue this story.

I will be posting short stories, but for now, this one is discontinued.


End file.
